Love Powers All: Love Choice?
by x-Sweet Seduction-x
Summary: FINISHED!Lucy and Kevin just met and love each other, but when Lucy comes back home, she arrives to a visit and unexpected surprise. What will she do? What will happen to the relationship? Rated PG13. R&R Please.
1. New York Visit

7th Heaven Fanfiction

Created by- Dark Katsumi

_**Love Powers All**_

**A/N**- Just to let everyone know, I watch 7th Heaven on ABC Family, so I've only seen up to where it's at right now (the 7th Season). Also this fanfiction is going to have a small change on how Kevin/Lucy met, but some of it will be like the episodes.

**Disclaimer**- I sadly don't own anyone on 7th Heaven and some parts of the fanfiction our from the episodes, but I do own the fanfiction.

**Summary-** Lucy and Kevin just met in Buffalo, New York, but when Lucy gets back home she gets surprised...(This is different from the episodes)

**Chapter 1-New York Visit**

Finally of her flight to Buffalo, New York, Lucy sat down and waited for her sister, Mary to come by and pick her up from Buffalo International Airport. As she waited, she decided to go find a payphone to call the Candems and let them know she had made it to Buffalo, without realizing she has forgotten her purse.

She put a few coins into the payphone and dialed her home number and in 3 rings Annie picked up.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi Lucy, are you in Buffalo yet?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, I just made it," Lucy replied, "but I'm waiting for Mary. I think I might call her and remind her I made a visit."

"Alright. I'll see you soon"

"Bye Mom"

Lucy hung up the payphone and was about to take something out of her purse, when she realized it wasn't there. She ran back to where she was sitting, but didn't see it there. She ran up to the first security man she saw.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a purse, that was over there?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, ma'am." The man said formally, "We took it and it will be destroyed."

"WHAT?!" Lucy exclaimed, "I want it back right now! It has my personal belongings."

"I'm sorry, but it could be a possible terrorist threat."

"Yeah, I'm sure makeup is a terrorist threat!" Lucy said not noticing Mary walking up behind her, "Yep, I'm a terrorist and my purse is dangerous!" She continued.

"Lucy! You shouldn't have said that!" Mary joined in the conversation.

"Mary, I was being sarcastic!" Lucy said in anger.

"We take things seriously here." The man took out his walkie-talkie and a few minutes later 2 other security men took Lucy and Mary away.

A few minutes later while Lucy and Mary sat and waited a police officer walked over to them carrying Lucy's purse.

"Here's your purse. I got it right in time." The officer said.

Lucy jumped and took her purse, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He said, "By the way, my name is Kevin Kinkirk."

"Lucy Candem." She blushed.

"Nice to meet you... " He paused, "Do you want to have dinner tonight? I can bring my brother"

Lucy looked at Mary who was shaking her head, "I doubt my sister wants to, but I'd love to!"

They talked about how they were going to meet and after a few minutes they decided that they'd meet at a restaurant near where they both lived.

----------------------

As soon as Mary and Lucy got to Mary's apartment Lucy jumped right in the shower. About an hour and a half later she was all ready and ready right before Lucy had to leave.

"How do I look?" Lucy asked.

"You look great, now you better get going, before you're late."

"Yeah, bye!"

Lucy ran out the door and caught a cab and told the driver where to drop her off.

----------------------

Meanwhile, at the Camden's the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Simon picked up the phone.

"Hey, it's Mary, can you give the phone to Mom?"

"Sure... "Simon gave the phone to Annie.

"Hi Mary."

"Hey Mom, just to let you know, Lucy already has a date, but..."

"She has a date, on her first day?"

"Yeah, but don't worry he's a police officer... She'll be fine. I just wanted to let you know."

"Alright, call if anything happens."

"I will. Bye Mom." Mary hung up the phone.

Annie was surprised that Mary called to let her know that, but it was nice to know. Maybe there was a reason she met this guy. She was happy for her daughter, but at the same rime, even though she was probably safe and the guy was an officer, she was worried.

**A/N- **That's all I'm going to write for the first chapter. I know it wasn't that good and I also know that I didn't change a lot from the episode, but it's still a little different, and it'll be entirely new by the end....I hope. Also I'll try to decrease the amount of talking later on. Please R&R!


	2. Dinner

_**Love Powers All **_

**A/N- **Thanks for everyone that reviewed the fanfic. I hope you all like this chapter as much as the last. Also, since this is dinner, I don't know what Lucy and Kevin would take, so I just put random stuff.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anyone on 7th Heavenï

**Chapter 2- Dinner**

Lucy arrived at the restaurant five minutes earlier than Kevin and she would meet for dinner. A few minutes later, when Lucy started to think that Kevin was going to be late, someone touched her shoulder. She looked at the clocked and turned around when she realized that it was Kevin.

"Hi, Lucy," He started, "You sure look surprised."

"Yeah," She said laughing at herself.

"Let's go sit."

The two followed a waiter until they came up to a table for two and set the menus in their spots. When they sat down, Lucy picked up the menu not noticing Kevin, who was looking at her. He finally picked up the menu.

"So, what are you going to have?" Lucy started.

"I don't know, yet. You? "

"I think I'll just take spaghetti."

"Alright, then I'll take a steak."

After that there was a moment of silence, but it was soon broken by a waitress who came by to take their order.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll take a well-done steak with coke."

"I'll have spaghetti with coke too."

The waitress started jotting their orders down and walked away after glancing at Lucy and Kevin expecting them to say something else. Before their dinner came Lucy and Kevin talked about family, their religion, and jobs.

---------------------------

In Lucy's Head-

Wow...Kevin is such a great guy. If everyone in the family met him they would love him. He has a brother, sister, and a mother. He might not be a Protestant, but they would still like him. He's Catholic and a police man! I think I'm starting to like Kevin a lot.

---------------------------

-In Kevin's Head-

She's still in college, but she's trying to become a minister just like her father and she has a big family, 7 brothers and sisters, and her parents. I would love to meet them and I'm starting to like Lucy more and more the more I learn about her.

---------------------------

It was getting pretty late and Mary was starting to worry. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She jumped up from the couch, swung the door open, and hugged the person in front of her expecting it to be Lucy when she looked up.

"Ben!" Mary exclaimed, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking at who was at the door and I thought you were Lucy."

"It's alright, where is Lucy anyway and why are you here?!"

"Lucy went out with some police officer...I think his name is Kevin and..."

"Wait. She went out with a Kevin who's a police officer?" Ben cut Mary off.

"Yeah. Why?"

"My brother's a police officer and his name is Kevin...I think she's going out with my brother. So what are you doing here?"

"I live here and I found a job...I know what I want to do with my life!"

"Oh, I thought you wanted to see me too."

"I could have gone to a different place to do what I want to do, but I chose Buffalo...because you're here."

"Really?"

"Really. I want to be together again"

"Look, Mary, we can't...I'm sorry"

Mary watched Ben walk away and couldn't help, but wonder...why was he here anyway?

---------------------------

Back at the restaurant Kevin and Lucy had just finished their dessert, paid the bill, and started to get in a taxi, when Kevin got a phone call.

_Ring....ring..._

"Hello?"

"Hey Kevin. It's Ben."

"Oh. Hey Ben."

"Are you going out with a Lucy Candem?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I was just wondering because I just went to Mary's apartment and she said Lucy was out with a police officer named Kevin."

"Oh, well I have to go now, bye."

When the taxi stopped Kevin got out of the car and opened the door for Lucy. They both started to walk up to the front door of the apartment.

"Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah, thank you for taking me to dinner tonight."

"You're welcome." Kevin replied adding a kiss to his answer, not noticing the door opening in front of them.

"HELLO!" Mary yelled out making sure Kevin and Lucy knew she was standing in the door way. When she noticed they ignored her she pulled Lucy away, said bye to Kevin and shut the apartment door.

"What was that for?!" Lucy snapped.

"I know you love that guy, but you didn't get home till MIDNIGHT!"

"I'm sorry. Anyway I'm 19 now. You don't need to be worrying about me like that. I heard you saw Ben"

"Yeah, well I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Good night."

For the rest of the night, even in her sleep Lucy was thinking of Kevin. She was hoping maybe he wasn't like all the other guys she went out with. Kevin seemed different. She liked him in a different way too.

**A/N**- I don't know if this was as good as the last chapter...it's you're opinion. I know there's too much conversation, but if you like it this way please let me know, I'm not good at minimizing the amount of that (sarcastically But it's not you didn't all notice). Please review and thanks for reading everyone!


	3. A Return Home and Surprise

**_Love Powers All _**

****

**A/N- **Thank you to all reviewers! Sorry I didn't update this story sooner. I went over some of my friends houses and some came over to mine and I've also been trying to think of what would happen next. I hope you like this chapter. R&R!

**Note to Reviewers**-

**Katie**- I know it sounded like the episode, but I promise it will change. I just needed a good starting point, so I decided to use the episode.

**GeorgeStultsFan**- I fixed the part of the chapter that you put in the review. I got used to typing Lucy, so I guess I typed the wrong name.

**KK**- XD….Thankiez for weading dis….even though I practically begged you…I think. (I typed it like that on purpose)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own 7th Heaven…I wish I did though, but doesn't every 7th Heaven fan?

**Summary- **Lucy returns home, but when she gets there a surprise awaits for her.

**BTW**- I have never been to an airport, so I have a vague idea of what you do before you get on the plane.

****

**Chapter 3- A Return Home and Surprises**

****

"So are you coming?" Lucy asked Mary as she put the last thing in her suitcase.

"No, I'm staying here."

"But I thought you said you'd come back home and visit?!"

"Luce, sit down."

For her last 10 minutes in Buffalo, Lucy sat in Mary's apartment listening to Mary talk about her new job. She was to become a flight attendant and her training started the next day, so she couldn't make it to Glen Oak that week.

"Have you told mom and dad?"

"No, but I will…when I come to visit Glen Oak after the training." Mary started, "You better get going or you'll miss your flight."

Lucy nodded, "Bye Mary. Thanks for letting me come."

"No problem." The two sisters hugged before Lucy ran out of the apartment to catch a cab to Buffalo International Airport. As soon as she got the airport she saw Kevin.

"Kevin!" Lucy yelled out so he knew where she was.

Kevin started looking around when he spotted Lucy and ran over to her, "Hey Luce."

"I'm leaving today."

"I know, you told me. I'll see you soon right?"

"Yeah, maybe you can come and visit."

"I might just do that."

"Flight 16A to Glen Oak will now be boarding!" Someone announced from the loud speaker.

The couple who would soon suffer a long-distant relationship said their goodbyes and kissed each other. Lucy was sad about leaving Kevin, but also excited, since she was going home. She couldn't wait to tell her family about Kevin.

---------------------------

At the Camdens house Simon was out of the house, Matt was with Sarah again, Robbie was upstairs, and Ruthie was getting ready to baby sit Sam and David, while Annie and Eric went to pick up Lucy.

"Are you sure you'll be alright with Sam and David?"

"Yes, Mom"

"Come on Annie, we need to pick Lucy up."

"I'm coming!" Annie yelled from the top of the stairs, "You two be good." She said to the twins.

---------------------------

45 minutes left on the plane and Lucy would be home. She couldn't help, but think about her new boyfriend Kevin Kinkirk. She also couldn't wait to tell her family about him. Then another thought rushed through her head.

_What am I going to tell everyone about Mary? _

_What if they're disappointed with Mary's decision? _

_What… _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud speaker.

"Fasten your seatbelts for landing!"

Lucy put her seatbelt on ready for the landing and decided to stop worrying about what she was going to say about Mary.

---------------------------

Eric and Annie were walking around the airport looking for Lucy when Annie spotted her.

"LUCY!"

Lucy saw Annie, waved, and walked over to her parents. She started telling them about Mary and then quickly changed the subject to Kevin. In the car she told them all about him.

"Lucy, Kevin sounds like an interesting and great guy, but…" Eric started.

"But, what," Lucy exclaimed, "You don't like Kevin?!"

"I never said that." Eric stated.

"It's just that…what were you saying about Mary?" Annie continued for her husband.

"Oh. She wants to be a flight attendant, so she won't be able to make it until her training is done.

"Oh…" Eric and Annie both said before they grew silent.

---------------------------

A few minutes after Lucy, Eric, and Annie got home another car appeared in the Camden's driveway.

_I hope Lucy is going to be happy! I can't wait till I see her again…I hope we can just forget our past and start over. _

The man walked up the steps to the house and rang the doorbell.

---------------------------

Everyone was welcoming Lucy back home and listening to her ramble on about Kevin when the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it!" Ruthie said rushing to the door. When she opened the door she knew who it was immediately.

"Lucy it's for you!" She shouted and went back to the kitchen when Lucy came to the door with a shocked look on her face.

**A/N- **I'm not goingto tell anyone who the person is…at least not till the next chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update faster, but I'll try faster this time….school is starting soon too, so be patient!

**BTW**- I don't' remember what the person sounds like sniffles

**Thanks again for reading! **


	4. Surprise Visitor

_**Love Powers All **_

**A/N- **I decided to post chapter 4 earlier than usual for everyone. I might also make chapter 5 and put it up today to catch up and hopefully make my reviewers happy :).

**Disclaimer**- I own everything about this FF....except for episode scenes, characters, and anything else I'm forgetting... -sniffles-

**BTW- **Like I said at the end of the last chapter: I don't know what the visitor sounds like, because I stopped watching 7th Heaven for a little bit after ABC Family restarted the seasons...so I missed the episodes with Jeremy on them...I still remember one of them though.

**Chapter 4- Surprise Visitor**

"Je... Jeremy..." Lucy was speechless, "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you,"

"Gee, I didn't notice." Lucy mumbled.

There was a moment of silence after Lucy let Jeremy in. The two went to the living room and sat down. Jeremy sat on the couch while Lucy took the chair. The whole family, that was home, watched from the staircase, with Eric and Annie included. Finally Jeremy broke the silence.

"Lucy, I'm sorry about everything that happened between us... Let's forget the past and start over."

Lucy stared at him for a second, "Jeremy, I'm sorry, but..."

"Lucy! Please!" Jeremy interrupted.

"Jeremy, I can't and even if I could I don't want to see you!"

"Why can't you?!"

"Because," She said quietly.

"Because what?"

"I have a boyfriend, who I love."

Jeremy stood up and left for the door and before leaving at the door he looked over at the Camdens who were looking at him. He looked back at Lucy, "That's ok, bye Lucy."

Lucy looked at the door and then quickly went back to the kitchen.

_Why? Why did I have to see him again...and right when I'm happy about having a new boyfriend? I thought he understood why I left. _

She decided that after she called Kevin and told him about what had happened that she would forget about what happened.

---------------------------

Kevin was just walking out of the police station when his cell phone rang.

"Kevin Kinkirk speaking," He said after picking up his phone.

"Hey, Kevin. It's Lucy."

"Hey, Luce,"

"I wanted tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well I made it back to Glen Oak, but when I got home my ex-fiancée came over here expecting me to be his girlfriend again..."

"Luc..."

"I told him I had a boyfriend and he sounded pretty upset...I think he might try to win me back..."

"I'm glad you told me, because I need to tell you something too. It's similar."

-**_Flashback_**-

Kevin was driving trough Buffalo to see if anyone needed to be given a ticket, so far he didn't see anything and was just driving peacefully when he noticed a red car speeding. He put his lights and followed the car until it pulled over.

A few minutes later the car found a spot to pull over in and stopped. Kevin parked the police car and started walking over to the car. As the driver opened the window Kevin was writing the fine on the speeding ticket.

"Kevin Kinkirk? Is that that you?"

Kevin looked up before giving the driver the ticket, "Yeah...Mindy?"

"That's me!" The girl got out of her car and gave Kevin a hug, "How have you been?"

"I've been great, you?"

"Same." Mindy said looking down at the ticket.

Kevin handed the ticket to her, "I'm not letting you off the hook, just because you used to be my wife." Then he walked away.

-**_Flashback Ends_**-

"So I ran into my ex-wife. I thought you should know about her.

"Thanks for telling me. I have to go now."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two hung up the phone.

---------------------------

"Who was that?" Annie asked.

"It was just Kevin. I'm going to go upstairs for a little bit. "

---------------------------

Meanwhile, Jeremy had just gotten to his hotel and wanted Lucy back for himself, not the guy she was supposedly going out with.

-**_Flashback_**-

"Lucy, I'm sorry about everything that happened between us... Let's forget the past and start over."

"Jeremy, I'm sorry, but..."

"Lucy! Please!"

"Jeremy, I can't and even if I could I don't want to see you!"

"Why can't you?!"

"Because,"

"Because what?"

"I have a boyfriend, who I love."

-**_Flashback Ends_**-

_Maybe she was just saying she had a boyfriend to get me away from her. But then again...well either way I want her back. I have to figure out a way to fall for me. If it weren't for my family this would have never happened because we would be married by now. _

For hours Jeremy tried to think of a plan, when something finally came to his mind, but he still wasn't sure about it. Suddenly the phone rang.

_Who knows my hotel number?_

He hesitated to pick up, but finally did.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jeremy," a voice said, "It's Ruthie."

"Oh. Hey, how do you know this number?"

"I noticed a piece of paper fell from your pocket. I picked it up and saw this. Anyway, why do you want Lucy to be your girlfriend all of a sudden?"

"I'm lonely..."

Ruthie interrupted him, "Well, you should find someone else. I don't think you two were meant for each other. Lucy found someone, so I think you can too. You need to live with her decision. She really seems to like this guy, so I'm giving him a chance. Bye Jeremy."

Ruthie hung up the phone and left Jeremy sitting on his bed still holding the phone.

---------------------------

Kevin sat in his kitchen eating a sandwich when he had a great idea.

He ran up the stairs stepping on them 2 at a time and ran to his room. He then called the Camdens told them his idea and not to tell Lucy, and then started to pack clothes. He then called the police station and told them something. Then he called the airport to buy a ticket and got to sleep for the next day.

---------------------------

Eric called in the whole family, except for Lucy, and Matt who was still with Sarah.

"Kevin just called. He's coming down to visit Lucy and to meet all of us. So he'll be using the garage apartment."

"And no one is allowed to tell Lucy!" Annie added, since Eric had already told her.

"Why?" Ruthie and Simon asked in unison.

"It's a surprise."

"I thought so." Ruthie answered.

**A/N- **That was my longest chapter for this story so far. I feel happy now. I hope you all like this chapter! I think it's one my favorite. Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. The Encounter

_**Love Powers All**_

**A/N**- Again thanks for all my reviewers...I forgot to put the summary of the last chapter in the last chapter, but no one's going to die. I guess this is the third chapter I've posted today, so this must be a real treat for all the readers who enjoy the FF.

**Note to Reviewers**-

**BabyBoomBoom0029**- Sorry, it wasn't Kevin, BUT this time it is.

**Summary**- Kevin surprises Lucy by going to Glen Oak and by doing something else. Lucy and Kevin run into Jeremy at the Promenade.

**Disclaimer**- Same as usual....nothing...just the fanfic.

**Chapter 5- The Encounter **

It was 12:30pm in Glen Oak, California and Kevin's plane would be arriving at around one. Kevin couldn't wait to meet the Camdens, but he was mostly excited to see Lucy so soon.

_I can't wait to see Lucy!_ Was all that was on his mind. He couldn't wait to see her face when her parents brought him into the house. He was planning to transfer which police departments he was working at for a few weeks to start with. He wanted to be closer to Lucy, not have a long-distant relationship.

After what seemed like 1 hour the loud speaker went on, "Fasten your seatbelts for landing!"

Kevin fastened his seatbelt and a few minutes later he was out of the plane and found Lucy's parents after looking for a few minutes. He had known what they looked like since Lucy gave him a picture of her family.

"Hello Reverend Camden and Mrs. Camden." He said shaking their hands before heading to the car.

"Hi Kevin. It's nice to finally meet you!" Annie responded.

"Hi Kevin."

In the car Kevin was introducing himself to Annie and Eric, but when they mentioned _Lucy has told us so much about you it's almost like we've known you your whole life, he stopped trying and Eric and Annie introduced themselves to Kevin. _

_"Ruthie, do you know where Mom and Dad are?" Lucy asked her younger sister. _

_"They went to the airport to pick up a friend."_

_"Oh." _

_"Why, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, I was just trying to call Kevin. He's off work today, so I call him at home. He's not picking up." _

_"Did you try his cell phone?" _

_"Yeah, it's not on." Lucy sighed, "I wonder where he is."_

"Well then I don't know what else to say." She said walking away.

Lucy was still in the kitchen wondering where Kevin would be when the back door opened.

"Hey, Lucy," Annie said with a smile.

"Hey. You sound happy." She mumbled.

Lucy sighed and then heard a voice that sounded like Kevin's, "Lucy?"

She looked up and then ran over to Kevin and hugged him. The couple looked at each other happily.

Lucy looked up at Kevin, "What are you doing here?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"I'm just visiting the love of my life." After his answer Kevin and Lucy kissed each other passionately. Annie and Eric just stood there, but then left the room glad Lucy found someone.

"I love you." Lucy said.

"I love you too."

_After Kevin introduced himself to everyone in the Camden's, including Matt and Sarah, Lucy and him went to his garage apartment. _

_"Do you want to go out tonight?" _

_"I'd loved too. We can go to the Promenade." She said with a grin covering her face._

_Kevin agreed with her. They were going to the Promenade to eat something and then they were going to catch a movie. They both couldn't wait. Lucy kissed Kevin and then left to take a shower before their date that night. _

Before hopping in the shower, Lucy went to tell her parents not to fix diner for her or Kevin since they would be on a date.

After she took her shower, Lucy put on a black skirt and a pink tank top on. Then she did her hair and put on some light blue eye shadow, a little blush, and light pink lip stick on. She looked at herself in the mirror and then met Kevin at the front door.

Kevin looked at Lucy up and down, "You look great, Luce."

"Thanks. You do too." She smiled.

The couple walked to Kevin's car. Kevin opened the passenger door, for Lucy and closed it once she got in. Then he quickly walked to his side of the car, got in, and started driving.

Most of the ride was silent, but once in a while someone would break the silence.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know." Lucy thought for minute, "We could look when we get there after we eat?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Annie asked her husband.

"She'll be fine. He's a police officer.

"You're right, why am I worried?"

5 minutes later everyone was starting to sit down for dinner. When everyone got to the table Eric said their usual prayer.

_Dear Lord, _

_Thank you for the great food and family we have today. Thank you for bringing Kevin and Lucy together and for having Kevin here. _

_Amen. _

He finished and everyone started eating their food and talking to one another.

_What if we run into Jeremy? _That was the only thoughtrunning throughLucy's mind. Kevin and her were finally sitting at a table and eating their dinner. Lucy had ordered spaghetti and salad, and Kevin had ordered a hamburger.

"You have a thing with spaghetti when you're with me." Lucy laughed at the comment.

"I guess so."

"Are you going to have ice cream?"

"No, I'm going to save room for the popcorn."

Lucy and Kevin continued talking throughout dinner. Then Kevin put a tip on the table and they both left to see a movie, but that's when the nightmare of their date came.

"Kevin, that's Jeremy! Let's turn around before he sees me and you!" She said nervously turning around.

"Luce!" Kevin said stopping her before she went anywhere, "Luce, don't worry. I'm not going to let him do anything to you and if you and love each other he won't be able to have you back."

Lucy smiled again, "You're right. I don't like him anymore and I love you. He can't have me because you do!" They hugged each other and continued walking.

_That's Lucy! And that must be her boyfriend...but I'm not going to do what I planned. No, this isn't a good time. _

Jeremy saw Lucy try to run away, but then Kevin started to her, and then all of a sudden they hugged and while they knew he was there. He really missed Lucy, he wanted Lucy to be his girlfriend again, and he couldn't help thinking about her. He didn't realize till before he came to Glen Oak that he wasn't ready to end his relationship with Lucy.

Jeremy kept walking towards the couple until he was close enough to them and stopped.

"Hey, Lucy," He flashed a smile at her.

"Hey." Lucy mumbled.

"Why do you mumble whenever you're talking to me?"

"I have a boyfriend! THAT'S WHY!" She snapped at Jeremy.

"Hi. I'm Kevin Kinkirk." Kevin broke in, "I work at the Glen Oak Police Department."

There was a moment of silence for a moment, but then Lucy broke in with a single tear rolling down her cheek, "You're working in Glen Oak now?" She said happily.

"Yes,"

"That's great!" She kissed Kevin and then hugged him, "Are you moving here?"

"I most likely will."

"I'm so happy." Lucy almost squealed.

"I hoped you would be." Kevin and Lucy laughed and then remembered that Jeremy was there who was thinking of a new plan.

"Bye Jeremy." Both Kevin and Lucy said walking away.

1 and a half hours later the movie had ended and now Lucy was on her front porch with Kevin. They had seen the movie Shrek 2, since it was the only movie Lucy hadn't seen yet. Lucy and Kevin were telling each other how great a time they had and before they knew it they were kissing each other in the star and moonlit sky.

They didn't notice yet, but Annie noticed that they were home so she was peeking out the window the entire time. So far she liked Kevin.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy said opening the door to the house.

"I love you, Luce.

"I love you too."

Lucy stepped into the house and ignored the fact that Annie was looking out the window the way the whole family had for Matt and Sarah when they first started going out and announced that they were getting married. She just walked up the stairs happily, put her pajamas on, and then flopped on the bed, and fell asleep right away.

**A/N- **I'm doing great today. Not only did I post 3 chapters, but this is the longest chapter I've written for this fanfiction! I'm going to update as much as possible this week because I won't be home this weekend and it's the last weekend of the summer. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you thought. Thanks!


	6. Another Visitor

_**Love Powers All**_

**A/N**- I'm surprised I got to chapter 6 today, but I managed to type it! I've decided to throw a swerve for the readers because like **Girl **said it was Jeremy and obvious.

**Note to Reviewers- **

**Girl- **Like I said above, I decided to throw a swerve and change the story a little bit and it might make the story longer. So you're half right.

**seventhHeaven4ever**- I love your idea...I already had an idea, but I think I'll use idea before I use mine to combine them both.

**Thank you to everyone else! **

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything, but the fanfic, the visitor, taxi driver, hotel clerk, Melanie and...anything else I'm forgetting.

**Summary**- Another visitor for Lucy appears and the battle between Kevin, Jeremy, and Mr.??? over her had just begun.

**BTW**- I was going to use Robbie, but I thought that was too obvious, so I made up my own guy. I decided that he would be the boyfriend of Lucy instead of Robbie before Jeremy and Kevin.

**Chapter 6- Another Visit **

A brand new day had just started and the sunlight lit Lucy's room through the windows. As Lucy started waking up Kevin walked into her room and kissed her forehead. She slowly her eyes and yawned and then kissed Kevin.

"Hey,"

"Morning, did I wake you up?"

"No, I was starting to wake up."

"Good."

Kevin kissed Lucy one more time before she went to take her shower and put clothes on.

------------------------------

Jake Anderson was at the Glen Oak International Airport. He was heading to Lucy Camden's house. She had been his girlfriend before Jeremy came along and he heard that they broke up last year. What he didn't know was that Lucy was dating someone new. Now the 21 year old man wanted his ex-girlfriend for himself.

The taxi driver dropped Jake at his hotel.

"That's $7.58"

Jake handed him the cash and collected his change, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." And with that he drove off to drive someone else somewhere.

Jake walked into the hotel once the taxi driver had left. He put his luggage down on the floor and rang the bell that was on the counter. Shortly after he did a clerk walked in.

"How may I help you?"

"I'd like a room for one please, for 1 week."

The clerk search for a room and found one that wasn't being used at the moment. She finally handed him a piece of paper with information he had to fill out.

* * *

Name:

Phone Number:

License Plate (if you brought a car):

**Hotel Info:**

Room Number:

How many people staying:

Amounts of nights staying:

**Total-**

* * *

(That's not exactly how that works)

Jake read each part of the sheet and filled out the parts he was able too.

Name: _Jake Anderson_

Phone Number: _267-918-3208_

He then gave the sheet back to the clerk, as well as his credit card, and watched her fill the sheet. Then she handed his credit card back, a card for the room, and showed him the paper to check for errors.

* * *

Name: _Jake Anderson _

Phone Number: _267-918-3208_

License Plate (if you brought a car):

**Hotel Info:**

Room Number: _16 _

How many people staying: _1 _

Amounts of nights staying: _7 days _

**Total-** $222.60

* * *

_Talk about expensive...$30 a night... Geez...but at least I get to see Lucy again._

Jake picked up his luggage again and looked through the halls for room 16. When he found it he slipped the card in the door and opened it.

The room had a bed with a television in front of it. There was a bathroom next to the small closet, where he put his luggage and hung up his coat. The walls were plain white, but it was ok to him.

Jake sighed, "This is it! I get to see Lucy again!" If it wasn't for his mom he would have never found out.

-**_Flashback_**-

Melanie ran into her son's room with excitement in her face.

"What is it, Mom?" Jake said dully. He had locked himself up in his room ever since Lucy had dumped him.

"I have great news from Annie!" She paused, "I called her earlier today and asked how Lucy and Jeremy were doing."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, she told me that they broke up! Maybe you could try a relationship again."

Jake jumped off his bed and started packing, "Thanks, Mom! I'm going to Glen Oak tomorrow!" He said, "But don't tell ANYONE! I want to surprise her."

Melanie nodded her head.

-**_Flashback End_**-

Jake ran out of the hotel and immediately whistled for another taxi. He hopped into the car and gave the taxi driver the address to drop him off at. He couldn't wait to see Lucy again.

------------------------------

"Lucy, do you want to go to a movie tonight?"

"I'd love too, but I can't. I have to finish my research for college."

"Ok, I'll wait."

"Thanks, I love you."

Kevin kissed her, "I love you too."

Kevin left Lucy's room and headed downstairs to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi, is Lucy there?" a voice said.

"Um... yes. Hold on let me get her."

"LUCY!" Kevin called from the stairs.

Lucy came running down the stairs, "Yes?"

"Someone's here to see you."

Lucy walked to the door, followed by Kevin, "Hi Jake...what are you doing here?"

"Do you ask that to every guy that appears on your doorstep?" Kevin said laughing and making Lucy laugh.

"When I'm surprised,"

"I came to see you." Lucy looked at him for a minute, "I want to try again...since you're over with Jeremy."

Lucy looked at Kevin who was starting to get mad. Now there were 3 guys after her. Ones she thought she had loved and one that she loved now.

"Um...well...you see..."

Kevin stepped up closer to Lucy, "I'm her boyfriend and we love each other."

Jake backed up a step, "I'm sorry...I just thought..."

"Just leave." Lucy said obviously annoyed that Jake was at the door and then went back to her room.

Jake turned around and left while Kevin closed the door and ran upstairs after Lucy.

"Luce...who is that and what was that all about?" Kevin asked.

**A/N**- I'm going to tell all of you the history of Lucy and Jake in the next chapter. I'm really tired and Full House and 7th Heaven come on soon. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! R&R please.


	7. Who's Jake Anderson?

_**Love Powers All **_

**A/N- **I got to Chapter 7 today and I'll also try to get to Chapter 8 since I won't be home for the weekend. Thanks to all the reviewers and I hope you'll like this chapter. Also this chapter will be shorter than the others.

**Disclaimer**- I only own the fanfic, Melanie Anderson, and Jake Anderson.

**Summary**- Lucy tells Kevin about her former boyfriend, Jake Anderson.

**Warning**- I changed the rating for violence that appeared in this chapter. Also if you're uncomfortable with rape you should skip the flashback.

**Chapter 7- Who's Jake Anderson?**

Lucy looked away from her books and back at Kevin, "Kevin, don't worry about it."

"Luce, something's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong, ok?"

"Well something about that Jake guy is obviously annoying you." Kevin paused, "What happened?"

Lucy sighed knowing she wouldn't win this one, "Fine, I'll tell you." She went to her bed and sat next to Kevin, "Jake and I met when we were 18, on our senior year of high school. When he asked me to be his girlfriend I said yes, because I liked him, and thought he liked me, but I was wrong."

I single tear ran down her cheek and Kevin wiped it, "What happened?"

"Well it was...it was the last week of summer vacation and...and," Lucy cried into Kevin's chest, "He was going to go off to college and he didn't want to have a long distance relationship, but I told him no, because I was attending college in Glen Oak and wouldn't change my mind."

-**_Flashback_**-

"Lucy, please come to New York for College with me."

"No, I'm already going to college in Glen Oak, I have to stay here."

Lucy started backing away as Jake came closer and closer to her.

"Lucy! You're coming with me whether you like it or not!!!" Jake pushed her to the ground and kept walking towards her. He face had fear in it and he grinned at her. It was his normal grin though it was an evil one.

He then hit her a few times as tears streamed down her face. A few minutes later, after hitting her, he kissed her with all his strength to keep her from seeing what he was pulling out of his pocket. It was a needle. Jake had put drugs into the needle. Before he injected them into her he took out a gun and took out a few bottles of alcohol.

"Drink or die." He pointed the gun to her forehead.

Lucy started crying more, "No!"

He was about to pull the trigger, but Lucy got too scared and then did as he said. He made sure she got drunk and then played with her a little bit before injecting the drugs into her.

--------------------------

A few hours later Lucy woke up under the covers of a bed. She tried figuring out where she was when she noticed Jake next to her. She started crying when she had realized he had raped her. She had seen the multiple bottles of alcohol and the gun that was on Jake's stand...the last thing she saw was the needle that had held the drugs.

She was about to pick up the phone when she saw Jake pick up his gun and aim it at her, "Call and I shoot!"

-**_Flashback End_**-

"After that we broke up." Lucy was in even more tears now.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No."

"Lucy, he should have been arrested. What if he does it again?"

"I'm sorry."

"If he tries to do anything to you, even if it's just a kiss, he'll get arrested."

Lucy nodded and hugged Kevin. He kissed her on her forehead and held her until she stopped crying.

--------------------------

Jake was in his hotel room. He wanted to win Lucy back even after what he had done to her would most likely ruin the chances of him getting her back.

_How am I supposed to win her back? How will I make her love me? _

Like Jeremy, Jake sat at his hotel desk for hours thinking of a plan, but he still had no clue about what to do.

--------------------------

"THAT'S IT!" Jeremy jumped up once he thought up a plan to win Lucy back. This would really test her relationship with Kevin...and I can't wait to see his face because I'll make sure he goes with her.

--------------------------

"Kevin?" Lucy sniffled.

"Yes?"

"Let's go out."

"What about your research?" Kevin asked, "You should get that done."

"I need to get my mind off Jake, please?" She pleaded, "Anyway, I can do some of it when we get home."

"Fine, get ready."

"Thanks."

--------------------------

Jeremy was debating whether he should do his plan that night or the next, but then finally decided to tonight. He slowly picked up the phone and dialed the numbers of the Camden's phone number. After three rings someone had finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"HI, can I speak to Lucy please?"

"Sure." In the background Jeremy could here someone calling Lucy.

--------------------------

"LUCE! PHONE'S FOR YOU!"

Lucy ran down the stairs now ready for her and Kevin's date.

"Hello."

"Hey Lucy. It's Jeremy."

"Oh. Hi."

"I wanted to ask you if you and Kevin wanted to hang out with me tonight."

"Well we were just heading out."

_Who is it? _Kevin mouthed to Lucy. Lucy then whispered to Kevin what Jeremy had said and then she got back to the phone.

"Jeremy? Where do you want us to meet you?"

"The Promenade,"

"Alright, we'll see you then." Lucy hung up the phone and turned to Kevin, "I don't know about this."

"Don't worry, Luce." Then they hugged and headed out the door for their date which was now accompanied by Jeremy.

**A/N**- I don't like writing rape scenes so that's why I didn't put a lot of detail in the flashback. I actually didn't expect this chapter to be this long. I'll try to type a few more chapters tonight and post them since I won't be home till late Sunday night. Maybe I should make 3 more chapters... please read and review.


	8. Win or Lose?

**_Love Powers All _**

**A/N- **-screams- I'm starting to get writer's block! I know what's going to be in this chapter, but for the next few chapters I don't exactly do...Anyway I hope this isn't horrible to all of you.

**seventhHeaven4ever**- I used my idea for Jake in the Flashback in the last chapter because I didn't think it would work well anytime after Lucy and Kevin get married, but your idea is coming soon and I will give you credit.

**tweedleduh02**- If I killed Lucy and Kevin at the end...I think I would die XD. Don't worry that won't happen.

**Disclaimer**- All I own is the characters I made and the fanfic.

**Summary**- Lucy and Kevin meet Jeremy at the Promenade for dinner.

**Chapter 8- Win or Lose?**

Kevin parked his car and as soon as he got out, he went to open Lucy's door and let her out.

"Are you ok, Luce?" She was spacing out.

"Huh? Oh, uh...yeah,"

"Are you sure? You don't look like it."

"I'm fine." The couple started walking towards the restaurant and saw Jeremy waving to them. Lucy waved back and they walked over to the table and took the seats.

"Hey, Lucy," He said sweetly, "Hi Kevin."

"Hi." Jeremy didn't stop looking at Lucy. Kevin kept watching him to make sure he would do anything to take Lucy away from him.

Jeremy stood up and was about to take the seat next to Lucy, but as soon as Kevin saw his movements he sat down quickly. Jeremy looked a little sad and slowly went back to his seat. Kevin was starting to get mad at Jeremy. He looked over at Lucy who was happily talking to Jeremy like he hadn't done anything.

_I shouldn't have said yes...what was I thinking? I love Lucy and here I am watching Jeremy flirt with her...Lucy thought right. _

Jeremy had a great time during dinner and Lucy did too, but Kevin was just upset. He barely even touched his food.

---------------------------

Jeremy looked at Kevin from the corner of his eye.

_My plan is working. Lucy is starting to fall for me again and Kevin...he getting really jealous. Maybe I should kiss Lucy right in front of him...or before I do I can take her away from the table just to talk to me. _

A smile started creeping up Jeremy's face. It was now time to have Lucy as his girlfriend once more.

---------------------------

Lucy looked over at Kevin. She could tell he was getting mad and jealous about this whole dinner. Now that she thought about it, it looked more like a date for her and Jeremy, not her and Kevin.

Her eyes started filling up with tears when the thought came over to her mind. She didn't want Jeremy, she wanted Kevin.

She was about to hug Kevin when Jeremy put his hand on her chin and turned her head to make her look at him. He was leaning closer to her, but as soon as he got close to her lips, Lucy turned her head and tears started running down her blushed cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"Jeremy? What DON'T you understand!?" Lucy yelled, "I LOVE KEVIN! Not you! We're OVER! FOREVER!" Lucy ran off to Kevin's car crying.

Kevin shot a look at Jeremy, "Leave her alone." He said angrily. Then he followed Lucy to his car and they sat there for a while.

---------------------------

Kevin was currently hugging Lucy when Lucy broke the hug and gave him a look that told him everything she thought since the phone call Jeremy gave her. It was the I-knew-we-shouldn't-have-done-this look and she was right.

"I should have known better." Kevin looked at Lucy's tear-stained face one last time before turning the car on.

"It's ok. We'll just have to stay away from him for a while."

Kevin nodded and put the car to drive and they headed home.

"Hey Lucy," Lucy looked at him, "I love you."

Lucy smiled, "I love you too, and that's why I chose you over him."

"Thanks."

"But, to tell you the truth...I almost fell for him all over again." She looked down before talking again, "Then I realized it was like we weren't dating, but like Jeremy and I were...and I don't want to be with Jeremy...I want to be with you. You're who I love."

Kevin parked on the side of the road and they kissed each other. He was glad that Lucy loved him and that he felt the same about her.

"He must have been planning this."

"I know and it almost worked, but it still didn't."

Kevin started to drive again and the only thoughts flowing in his head were Lucy.

---------------------------

Jeremy was still at the restaurant with his head in his hands. He had misjudged Lucy and Kevin's relationship. He didn't think they loved each other that much. He thought it was like a relationship Lucy and he had, but he was wrong.

_Their love for each other is more powerful than I thought... and the plan almost worked. If Lucy hadn't moved her head she would probably wouldn't be with Kevin, but me right now...right? I lost... _

There was a tap on his shoulder. When he looked up he saw another man next to him and watched him sit down.

---------------------------

The car was now parked and Lucy and Kevin were making out in the Camden's driveway. When they had finally broken apart, they told each other they loved the other. Lucy headed to her house, while Kevin went to the garage apartment.

A few minutes after Lucy had returned home the doorbell rang. As soon as Lucy opened the door she slammed the door shut in the visitor's face. It was Jeremy and she didn't want to see him. Not now, not the next day, not ever.

_When is he going to learn?! _Lucy yelled in her thoughts.

Lucy walked in the kitchen noticing Ruthie there.

"I have to go now, bye." Ruthie said hanging up the phone.

"Who were you talking to this late at night?"

"A friend," Ruthie headed up the stairs.

Lucy looked suspiciously at her sister. She knew something and was hiding it, but what could it be? Lucy intended to find out.

---------------------------

Matt was with Sarah again and Ruthie had just called them. She was the only one that knew Matt had eloped with Sarah.

"Ruthie just called." Sarah said.

"What did she say?"

"She said that your dad was starting to get suspicious and I think I heard Lucy in the background." She started, "I think she might be suspicious too."

"We're going to have a wedding, so everyone thinks we're engaged."

"I'm not worrying, but maybe we should tell them after we have the wedding...that way they don't think they got everything for no reason."

"You're right."

---------------------------

Jake had gone to the Promenade earlier and had seen Lucy and she was with two men. One in which was her boyfriend. After he saw Lucy leave and Kevin after her he walked over to the table and tapped the man sitting there on the shoulder and sat down once he looked up.

-**_Flashback_**-

"Hi. I'm Jake Anderson."

Jeremy thought for a minute. He remembered hearing that name before. That's when it cam to his mind, "You were Lucy's boyfriend before me, right? I'm Jeremy."

"It's nice to meet you. Are you trying to win Lucy back too?"

"Yes. Maybe we can work together."

The two explained their stories about how they lost Lucy and both agreed that they would both think up a plan, but Jeremy would be the first boyfriend after Kevin and she broke up. Then if Jeremy and Lucy ever broke up after the plan, Jake would get her.

-**Flashback End**-

The two were now on the phone discussing a plan and then just a few minutes later they said their goodbyes and hung up.

**A/N**- I'm not going to have them discuss the plan, but I will have them do the plan later on. Also I was wondering if anyone knew what the genre of my fanfic should be besides romance. As I was writing this chapter thought of ideas for later on and also I HAD to add Matt and Sarah at least a few times in this fanfic, right? I don't know exactly what I'll do for them, but I have a small idea. I hope I can at least add 2 more chapters today. I don't want to keep you waiting until Monday. I'd like to finish this fanfic by Tuesday because school starts Wednesday. I also don't know how many more chapters this will be.


	9. Secrets and Surprises

_**Love Powers All **_

**A/N**- I deleted my last 2 fanfictions and the longest one was 9 chapters, but I know for a fact this fanfiction is going to be longer, so I'm very proud. I think there might be 11-12 chapters plus an epilogue unless I can think of something else for the story.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own 7th Heaven and at the end of this chapter I'll be using seventhHeaven4ever's idea. So I'd like to give her credit for her idea.

**Summary**- Someone in the Camden family besides Ruthie knows about Matt and Sarah eloping. Also what other surprise awaits Lucy?

Jeremy and Jack will not be in this chapter. It's mostly about Kevin/Lucy and a little bit about Matt/Sarah, so this chapter I have a feeling, will be shorter.

**Chapter 9- Secrets and Surprises**

The phone rang at the Camden's residence and Ruthie and Lucy both picked up the phone at once, but luckily Ruthie was the first to talk and it was Matt, but for her not Annie. Lucy listened to the conversation carefully for a clue of what Ruthie and Matt were keeping from the family.

"So, did Mom and Dad find out?"

"No, but like I said, Dad is getting suspicious."

"Well Sarah and I both agreed that they think we're only engaged and that we shouldn't tell them till AFTER the wedding that way they don't think they don't have to give everything back just because we tell them during the engagement."

"And what if they find out you and Sarah eloped before the wedding?"

_THEY ELOPED?! _

"THEY ELOPED?!" Lucy had just realized she had thought out loud.

"Ruthie, why is Lucy on the other line?"

"I don't know, I didn't even know."

"We must have picked the phone up at the same time and I could tell Ruthie was keeping a secret and since Matt wanted to talk to Ruthie I listened."

"And I thought Ruthie was the snooper." They all laughed, "Just don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

Lucy hung up glad that she didn't have to be the snooper anymore. Just then Lucy had walked out of the kitchen and put his arms around Lucy's waist and kissed her on her forehead.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I know we've been going out all week, but do you want to go out for dinner?"

"As long as it's not at the Promenade, yes," They both laughed.

"Well, be ready by 7." They kissed and then he left for the Promenade.

---------------------------

Since Kevin was off work he walked through the Promenade and stopped at the Jewelry Store. He walked inside and about 5 minutes later walked out with a small bag. He got back in his car and drove back to the Camden's.

When he got there he ran to the garage apartment and started getting ready for one of his best dates in a long time, with Lucy.

---------------------------

When Kevin had asked Lucy out again it was five o'clock. It was now six o'clock and Lucy was in the shower. She put on her make-up like she usually did and then looked at the box and roses Kevin had given her before he came into the hall where she was.

It was a black dress she and wanted for a while now and he had gotten the right size too. She put it on and made sure she looked ok in the mirror.

_Something tells me this is going to be one of my best dates in a long time. _

---------------------------

Kevin was ready and rang the doorbell at the Camden's house. Lucy opened the door and looked at him up and down, as he did to her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You look handsome."

"Thank you."

They linked arms and Kevin opened the door for her. Then he got into the car and drove the fanciest restaurant he found in Glen Oak.

When the couple got there Lucy got out of the car and looked astonished. Kevin walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"You got us reservations at Pleasure Palace?"

"Yeah,"

Lucy hugged Kevin and they walked into the restaurant and sat down at the seats they were led to.

---------------------------

Matt had just gotten off the phone with Ruthie when he found his wife on the couch.

"Sarah?"

"What is it?"

"Lucy found out."

"About us eloping?"

"Yeah, I made her promise not to tell anyone."

"Ok."

---------------------------

Lucy and Kevin were sitting silently when he stood up and walked up to Lucy. Lucy looked at Kevin and watched him. Then he kneeled and then took out a velvet box and opened it. Inside was a ring. Lucy's eyes twinkled.

"Lucy Camden, I know we've been together for a few weeks, but we both know we love each other, will you marry me?

"Kevin Kinkirk, I'd love to marry you!"

Kevin stood up and Lucy jumped up in his arms and hugged him. Then they passionately kissed each other and got back to eating.

They talked about their wedding for a while and then headed home for the night. They both couldn't wait to tell their families.

Kevin and Lucy kissed each other quickly and then ran into the house.

"Everyone, get in the family room!"

"What is it?" Everyone said.

"Well, Kevin and I are..." Lucy started, "Engaged!" The both said in unison. Everyone came up to them and congratulated them. After that Ruthie called Matt to tell him the news and Kevin left to call his family.

---------------------------

At Matt and Sarah's the phone rang and Matt knew who it was right away.

"Hey Ruthie."

"Hey, Matt. I have great news!"

"What?"

"Kevin and Lucy are getting married!"

"That's great! Tell them congratulations for me."

"I will. I have to go now though."

"Bye."

---------------------------

Kevin was now calling his mom.

"Kinkirk's Residence."

"Hi mom. It's Kevin!"

"Hi, you sound excited."

"I am. Lucy and I are getting married!"

"That's great!" I'll be sure to tell Kevin and Patty-Mary for you."

"Thanks mom. Bye!"

---------------------------

Everyone was now in their bed and getting ready to sleep. Lucy was almost asleep when Ruthie started to talk.

"I called Matt. He said congratulations."

Lucy yawned, "Thanks for telling him."

"No problem."

Then they both fell asleep both excited about the new engagement.

**A/N**- I know the phone calls were a little cheesy, but I was on the phone and now 7th Heaven is coming on really soon. I can tell you that there's about 2-3 chapters plus an epilogue to the story. I think this will be the first fanfiction that I've finished and the longest too. Please R&R!


	10. Wedding, Ready or Not Here We Come!

_**Love Powers All **_

**A/N**- This is the last chapter I'm typing for today. I think chapter 11 will definitely be the last chapter plus the Epilogue. So I hope you all enjoyed the fanfic!

**Next Fanfictions**- Painful Love- From Inuyasha, a fanfic that has me and 3 of my friends in it (I'm going to make sure I put George Stults in it XD), and then I'll be writing another 7th Heaven fanfic after the other 2 are finished.

**Disclaimer**- The chapter was written by me, but the wedding idea was from seventhHeaven34ever. I also used some things that happened on Lucy and Kevin's wedding day on the episode.

**Setting**- This chapter takes place a few months after Kevin asked Lucy to marry him and the day before the wedding!

**Summary**- Jake and Jeremy work out their plan and Lucy and Kevin get married...or will they?

**BTW**- I don't exactly know what the minister has to say, but I'll try my best.

**Chapter 10- Wedding, Ready or Not Here We Come**

"Alright, so we have everything planned." Jake said to Jeremy.

"Yeah,"

The two had recently found out that the next day would be Lucy and Kevin's wedding and they had started making their plan better. All the needed was hope and faith that it would work.

------------------------

_I can't wait till Kevin and I are finally married! _Lucy thought to herself as she looked at her wedding dress that was to be worn the next day. Everyone was here a day early to make sure they weren't late for the wedding, so Lucy was sure everyone would be there and nothing would ruin it...or so she thought.

"Mom," Lucy yelled as she walked down the stairs.

Annie looked at her 21 year old daughter for a minute. Her daughter was actually getting married.

-**_Flashback_**-

Annie watched her daughter as she was holding her when she was a baby.

Lucy was in the kitchen helping her mother cook cookies. Annie passed her the pan full of cookie dough and helped her daughter put it into the oven.

-**_Flashback Ends_**-

"Mom?" Annie came back to the real word, "What sweetie?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for all the help you gave me for the wedding."

"It was no problem. I'm glad I could."

Lucy ran back upstairs. It was now ten o'clock, so she went right to bed. She couldn't wait for her big day, but she had a hard time sleeping. After a few hours of rolling around in her bed she finally managed to close her eyes.

------------------------

Kevin was in his bed dreaming. He couldn't wait till him and Lucy were married and on their honey.

-**Dreaming**-

"Do you, Kevin, take Lucy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Do you, Lucy, take Kevin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the pride." Kevin and Lucy kissed.

-**Dreaming Ends**-

------------------------

The next day was a big day for everyone, especially Lucy.

Lucy had just finished putting curlers in her hair and her make-up on when her dad had walked in her room.

-**_Flashback_**-

Eric was watching his daughter as she slept.

He was putting a banding on a crying Lucy.

-**_Flashback Ends_-**

"Hi." Lucy said to her dad standing up.

"Huh? Oh. Hi."

Lucy hugged Eric, "Thanks for marrying Kevin and me."

"You're welcome." Eric smiled at his now grown up daughter.

------------------------

Kevin was on the couch watching TV when Lucy walked into the room.

"Why aren't you getting ready?"

"I'm going to get dressed before the wedding, which is why I'm wearing my pajamas still."

"Ok, well Mom and I are going to the church to get ready."

"Alright, bye,"

------------------------

Later that night Lucy was ready for the wedding. Like at most weddings, she had her white gown to wear. Like Kevin, she couldn't wait for the honeymoon, but then something came to mind.

"Mom, what if I'm not ready?"

Annie sat her daughter down at a seat near by, "Lucy, if you love Kevin I think you should marry him. You're there for each other when you need it and I think you're ready."

"Really?"

"Really."

Lucy smiled and got ready to go down the aisle of the church.

------------------------

Jake and Jeremy were almost at the church. They got out of Jake's apartment late on purpose, that way they wouldn't have to sit in a church they could just run into it like they hadn't planned it, which they had.

------------------------

Lucy and Kevin were now holding hands and facing each other.

"We are brought here today to celebrate the love these two have."

"But first does anyone reject this couple's marriage?"

Suddenly the door of the church swung open and two men came running, "WE REJECT."

Everyone looked back. Lucy noticed who the two were and put her head in Kevin's chest. A few tears rolled down her cheek.

Lucy and Kevin looked at Eric, who was frowning, "Lucy, you're going to have to choose someone."

She looked up at Kevin and then back at Jeremy and Jake. Then she walked over to Jeremy. Kevin looked at Lucy with a pinch of jealousy, fright, and pain in his face.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry, but I can't choose you. I don't love you and when I thought I did, it didn't work out."

Then Lucy walked up to Jake and made sure she said what she said loud enough for everyone to here, "Why should I be the one for you? So you can rape me again?! You don't deserve anyone!" Everyone looked at each other and then back at Lucy who was starting to cry about what he had done.

Finally she walked up to Kevin and hugged him, "I love you, Kevin. If didn't I wouldn't be here in a wedding dress."

Kevin smiled at his soon-to-be-wife, "I love you too."

The wedding went on now that Lucy had picked Kevin and came the part they had been waiting for, for the past few months.

"Kevin, do you take Lucy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Kevin slipped the ring on Lucy's finger.

"Lucy, do you take Kevin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Lucy slipped the ring on Kevin's finger.

"You may now kiss the pride." Eric smiled at his daughter and his son-in-law.

The two kissed and headed out of the church.

------------------------

"Well, that plan went well."

"Tell me about it." Jake mumbled.

The two were now at the Promenade and were both, obviously upset about losing Lucy. They didn't notice, but Detective Michael's was walking towards them.

"Jake Anderson?"

"Yeah?" Jake said turning around. He looked shocked when he saw Detective Michael's, "Hi..."

"You're coming with me." Jake followed Detective Michael's and he also knew what was going on. He wanted to run away, but didn't since he didn't want things getting worse.

Jeremy sat there wondering what was going on when he realized why Jake was being taken to the police.

-**_Flashback_**-

Why should I be the one for you? So you can rape me again?! You don't deserve anyone!"

-**_Flashback Ends_**-

------------------------

Kevin and Lucy had just left for their honeymoon after their reception and everyone was headed off to bed, since the next day everyone who came to visit would be leaving. They were all happy that Lucy and Kevin were finally married.

"I'm glad you decided to marry them."

"I am too. Lucy was right. I'm not a regular dad."

Annie smiled at her husband and then turned out the lights to go to sleep, "Goodnight."

------------------------

Kevin and Lucy cuddled in their bed. Like everyone else the two were happy to be finally married. It was a dream for both of them and it came true.

-**Lucy's Thoughts**-

I'm finally married and I'm glad Jeremy and Jake finally realized I love Kevin. I think besides the incident, the wedding was great. I'm happy that we were able to get married today.

-**Kevin's Thoughts**-

Lucy chose me over her two ex-boyfriends and like her I'm happy that the wedding went on. Jeremy and Jake ruined it for that part, but it seemed to get better by the minute. I'm surprise they watched the rest though...

**A/N**- In my opinion that was a bad ending to a chapter. Well I'm not going to be updating Chapter 11 and the epilogue till Monday. I started writing this last night and I'm lucky I could finish it now. I'm not sure if there's going to be another chapter. I think it's just the epilogue because I was going to have Lucy and Kevin redo the wedding in the next chapter, but they continued it.

**In The Review- **In the review I was wondering if you could tell me what you thought of the fanfic, if I should make a sequel (if I do it's not till I finish the 2 fanfics before the next 7th Heaven one), and other stuff like that. Thanks for reading and R&R please.


	11. This is the End or is it?

_**Love Powers All**_

**A/N- **I think we all agreed I made a bad ending, so I'm going to try making a chapter 11 and hopefully 12. You all saved me from writing an epilogue. It would have been sad to end it at Chapter 10.

**To Reviewers**-

**Marva- **Actually, at the wedding I was going to have them go against each other, but I totally forgot.

**seventhHeaven4ever- **Thanks for the idea. I had that idea with Jeremy, but I thought I wouldn't use it since I used Jake in an earlier chapter. I think I'll use your idea again and change what I was going to do a little bit.

**Thanks to all the reviewers for inspiring me in writing more to this story. **

**Chapter 11- This is the End...or is it?**

It was Friday morning and Kevin had just left the day for work. Lucy was sitting at the coffee table studying for her test when the phone rang. She picked the phone up and turned it on.

"Kinkirk Residence, Lucy speaking."

"Hello, Lucy. This is Detective Michael's."

"Oh. Hi," Lucy paused, "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to inform you that Jake Anderson is in jail now."

"Alright, thank you!" She said smiling. She was relieved that Jake Anderson was now in jail.

Lucy went back to the table and got back to studying.

------------------------

Jeremy was now parked on the side of the road next to the Camden's house and it front of the garage apartment. He hesitated, but slowly got out of the car and walked up to where Lucy was. He was planning to surprise Lucy. He didn't want Kevin having Lucy and definitely didn't want Jake to, even if he was in jail.

As Jeremy walked closer and closer to the garage apartment, someone was watching him from the Camden's house and disappeared as soon as he walked into Lucy and Kevin's home.

He knocked on the door.

------------------------

Ruthie ran into to the kitchen to where her mother was breathlessly.

"What wrong, Ruthie?"

"Lucy," Ruthie took a breath between each word, "Jeremy is at the garage apartment!"

Annie looked at Ruthie for a minute, "Don't worry, I'm sure he's only saying sorry for everything that's happened."

Ruthie walked up to her room mumbling, "Yeah, I'm sure."

------------------------

Lucy stood up and opened the door under her and looked down to see Jeremy below her. She suddenly felt cold and shivers were going up and down her spine, "Hi..." Before she could finish Jeremy pushed Lucy against the wall and kicked the door closed while kissing her. Lucy's eyes were wide open and she pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I love you, Luce...please divorce..."

"No! Because I love Kevin and if you loved me you would be doing this!" Lucy interrupted Jeremy.

Jeremy got out his gun and kissed Lucy again. Lucy was about to scream, but then Jeremy aimed the gun at Lucy and tears filled her eyes.

_Not again! _She thought.

"Scream and I shoot, got it?!"

Lucy stood there silently wondering what Jeremy would do. He had the gun held up to her head and kissed her a few more times. She knew it wasn't worse then what Jake did. And she also knew that Jeremy would never hurt her, the way Jake did.

"You better come to your senses, Lucy." Lucy was starting to think Jeremy was going to rape her, "Kevin's not the one for you! I am!"

"Kevin...Kevin is who I love! So get out! GET OUT NOW!!!' She yelled at Jeremy.

Jeremy then punched the wall next to Lucy's head. In the wall there was a hole the size of his fist and she was more frightened then ever, "That's what's going to happen to you if you're not careful." He hissed in her ear and pushed her to the ground.

Lucy finally did what she should have done a few minutes ago. She screamed at the top of her lungs making sure the Camden's could hear her. Then Jeremy suddenly aimed the gun at her forehead.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" He said hitting her a few times, "You're so stupid!" He hit her again.

"No, I'm not stupid! You are." She yelled.

------------------------

Ruthie was still in her room when she heard Lucy scream. She automatically knew it was Lucy because she had been suspicious about Jeremy. She ran back to the kitchen.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Didn't you hear the scream?"

"Yes. It sounded like Lucy."

"It WAS Lucy!" Ruthie exclaimed. The two ran up to the garage apartment.

------------------------

They pushed the door open and saw the most horrific site. Lucy was covered with bruises and some blood on her arms and face, and Jeremy was holding a gun to Lucy's head.

Jeremy suddenly looked up not expecting anyone to come and started to press the trigger, "You little..." but before he could finish and shoot Ruthie kicked the gun out of Jeremy's reach, while Annie called the police.

"What do you think you're doing to my daughter?!" Jeremy quickly got up when he heard Annie's angry voice.

Lucy quickly got up and went as far away from Jeremy as possible.

"I...I..." Jeremy was stuttering not knowing how to reply, "I just came by...to...to visit."

"It looked like more then that." Annie glared at Jeremy.

------------------------

A few minutes later the police walked in. One in which was Kevin. Lucy ran over to Kevin and hugged him tightly.

"Luce, are you alright?" Lucy shook her head and looked up at Kevin. She was starting to cry and when he saw her face and arms he was in disbelief and, like Annie, he glared at Jeremy, "Never do that again! Especially to Lucy! Can't you understand that you and Lucy are over and that she's happily married?!" He snapped. He continued holding and kissed her on the forehead.

Jeremy slowly walked up to wear his gun was, but before he could get it Ruthie stepped on him hand. His eyes were filled with pain, but he didn't care. He then grabbed another gun from his other pocket that he had just in case this would happen. Then he slowly aimed it towards Kevin.

A police man that came with Kevin dashed towards Jeremy and pushed him to the ground and then grabbed his gun and threw it across the room. Finally he handcuffed Jeremy and forced him out of the apartment and into the police car with a gun at his back.

Everyone gathered into a hug to comfort Lucy. A few minutes later after everyone was gone Kevin let go of Lucy and kissed her. Then he sat her down.

"Besides hitting you, what did he do to you?" Kevin asked curiously.

"He...He threatened to kill me if I screamed. Then a few minutes later I screamed and he almost pulled the trigger, but Mom and Ruthie came running in. He also punched a hole in the wall," Lucy pointed to the hole, "And when he had walked in he pushed me against the wall and wouldn't stop kissing me, but that's about it. There was nothing worse then that." Kevin pulled her into a hug again.

"Luce, I'm glad nothing worse happened, but I have to tell you something." At the sound of Kevin's voice, Lucy became more worried than she already was.

**A/N**- I'm SO happy I could think of a new idea for Jeremy, so now I can use seventhHeaven4ever's idea, which I will give her credit for. And like I said before, if it wasn't for all of you, I wouldn't be continuing this. I'm really happy I can continue it. I like this fanfic a lot better than my others. Also I hope this chapter was good! Please tell me what you think.

**What should the genres be? **

**Should I make a sequel? **


	12. Painful News, Repeated History

_**Love Powers All**_

**A/N- **I forgot to put the summary and the disclaimer on the last chapter. I started typing it when I just woke up. Sorry :(. This time I won't forget. I think 13-14 might be the last chapter, and then an epilogue, but I'm not sure. You never know when a reviewer helps out or I ever come up with an idea.

**Note to Reviewers**-

**Snoopy22**- Thanks. I'll be sure to keep writing and I think I will write a sequel after I'm done my next 2 fanfictions, which aren't 7th Heaven. I've been thinking about what I would write for a sequel and that's what I've had in mind too.

**Summary**- Kevin breaks the news to Lucy and something horrible happens to her.

**Disclaimer- **This chapter was inspired by seventhHeaven4ever! Also I don't own 7th Heaven! Only the fanfic/plot/ideas (excluding the 2 ideas seventhHeaven4ever had)/chapters/some characters are owned by me.

**Chapter 12- Painful News, Repeated History**

"Luce, I'm glad nothing worse happened, but I have to tell you something." At the sound of Kevin's voice, Lucy became more worried than she already was.

"What is it?" Lucy's voice shook. She knew the news was bad.

"It's about Jake." Lucy eyes started to shine from the tears developing, "He...He escaped."

Lucy stood up shaking her head and hot salty tears were pouring down her face, "No...no it isn't possible."

"I'm..."

But Kevin was interrupted by Lucy, "HOW COULD YOU!? How could he have break out!? Do you know what that means!? He's looking for me! We both know that! What if he hurts me again?" Lucy started yelling.

"Luce!" Kevin walked towards Lucy, but she back up and started running out of the apartment. Before she go out Kevin grabbed her hands and pulled her into a hug while she sobbed, "Luce, don't worry. As soon as I found out I had Detective Michael's get a few police officers to find him. I knew he would be going after you. He still wants you to himself and I don't want him to hurt you." He finished what he said quietly.

_A lot of things have been happening for the last few weeks. Please keep Lucy safe. _

_Amen. _

Kevin prayed silently for Lucy hoping she would be okay. He didn't want to lose the love of his life.

-----------------------

After Kevin left, Lucy went to the Camden's house. She decided she would be safer there if Jake ever did show up.

Annie and Ruthie were in the kitchen when Lucy walked in and they both looked at her. Her face was once again tear-stained.

"Lucy, are you ok?" asked Ruthie.

"Kevin just told me the most horrible news. Jake broke out of jail and he's most likely looking for me."

Annie hugged Lucy tightly and after Lucy picked up the phone getting ready to call Matt, when he walked through the door. Annie looked at Lucy with a do-you-want-me-to-tell-him-what-happened? look on her face. Lucy nodded and went into the living room with Ruthie following her.

"You'll be fine, Lucy. I'm sure he won't find you." Lucy put on the smallest smile.

"Really?"

"I'm sure, but I suggest you stay around the house." Lucy nodded in agreement.

-----------------------

Jake was driving to the Camden's house. He was sure Lucy probably heard about him breaking out of jail since her husband was a police man and probably told her. On his way to the house he saw a few police cars driving past and noticed that one of them held Jeremy.

He smirked at the site. Jeremy was caught for something and he was sure it had to do with Lucy. Like Jeremy, Jake had a lot in mind about Lucy.

_Lucy chose Kevin over me, so since I can't have her I have to say one more thing and I hope she agrees...because she's in for something if she doesn't! _He thought to himself.

He was now on the other side of the road. He thought that if he went into the driveway, someone would know it was him.

-----------------------

The doorbell rang and Lucy stood up to go open it. She walked over to the door and hesitated, _What if it's Jeremy, _after the doorbell rang for the third time Lucy opened the door. Jake looked down at her with a smirk and pushed her to the wall like Jeremy did. Ruthie left a few seconds before the doorbell rang to see Peter. Before Lucy could yell for someone, Jake kissed her hard, like the time he had raped her.

"So...Luce," Jake said still smirking, "We both know you love Kevin, but tell you what...divorce Kevin, marry me, and I'll be nice"

Lucy's eyes widened and then she stormed away, "Get out! What don't you and Jeremy get?! I LOVE Kevin! Hello? I'm married to him, doesn't that mean something?!"

"Yeah, it does, but Lucy you and I were meant to be."

"No, weren't!"

"I'm going back to New York tonight, but since you didn't do what I told to do, I'm going to have to punish you before I go."

Lucy shook her head knowing what Jake meant and started backing up, but he pushed her into the wall and kissed her again.

"And Luce, this time I won't drug you together or make you drunk."

The next thing she knew, Lucy was back in the garage apartment on the bed with Jake lying next to her.

-----------------------

Ruthie was now back at home and had just looked all over for Lucy, "Mom, where's Lucy?"

"I don't know. Did you try the garage apartment?"

"No. I told her...the car! What if it was Jake's?"

Ruthie ran up the steps of the garage apartment and tried to open the door, but it was locked. She knew something was terribly wrong, "LUCY!"

"Rut..." Lucy tried to yell, but it was broken by a kiss.

Jeremy stopped, "What are you trying to do, get me in trouble?"

"I'm calling the police!" Ruthie yelled, while running back to the Camden's house and calling.

Jeremy quickly left the garage apartment and back to his car, but he was too late. The police was now here. Kevin ran off to go to the garage apartment to see Lucy.

When he got there Lucy was hiding under the covers sobbing. He said on the side of the bed, "I think I'll stay home for the rest of the day."

"Kevin, I...I went to the house and answered the door, and there he was..." She cried even harder, "And you need to continue work."

"I haven't been doing anything, but coming to your rescue today. If I stay home with you it will be doing my job."

-----------------------

Jake was now in jail once again and Kevin stayed home for the rest of the day with Lucy. After that afternoon everything was back to normal, for now. Everyone in the family knew what happened by dinner and were all hugging Lucy. Even Mary knew. She had just called Lucy.

The phone rang and Kevin picked it up, "Kinkirk Residence, Kevin speaking."

Kevin handed the phone mouthing Mary to Lucy, "Hey."

"Hey, Luce,"

"Let me guess, you know what happened too, and want to know if I'm ok?

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"Yeah, for now,"

"That's great to hear. Well I have to go. I have a plane to do my job on." Mary hung up after Lucy said bye and Lucy went back to her studying.

**A/N**- I liked the last chapter better, but I didn't like typing this chapter...I think you can guess why. Remember at the beginning of the chapter when I said I'd only have about 2 chapters left? Well I'm probably wrong again. I have no idea how much I'll have left.


	13. Incident Aftermaths

_**Love Powers All **_

**A/N- **Thanks for all the reviews everyone. This is my third chapter today and I'll try to get more in. I really want to get this done before school starts (Wednesday).

**Disclaimer**- It's the same as the last chapter.

**Summary**- A few weeks after the incident Lucy thought everything was normal, but then she was hit with another surprise.

**Chapter 13- Incident Aftermaths**

Lucy had just woken up and her head was in the toilet. She had been doing this every morning for the past 4 weeks and had an appointment with the doctor that day. Kevin was holding her hair back. It had also been 4 weeks since the 2 incidents with Jeremy and Jake.

"Lucy, I'm going to go to the doctor's with you." Lucy had just finished and was washing her face.

"No, it's ok, Kevin, you don't have to come."

"I'm coming, ok?"

"Fine,"

Lucy headed to the closet and found clothes. She walked back to the bathroom, pushed Kevin out, closed the door, and took a shower.

-----------------------

Kevin went to the kitchen and ran into Eric on his way, "Hi Kevin."

"Hey."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"How's Lucy?" When Eric asked the question he seemed to be suddenly curious.

"I think she's fine, we're going to the doctor today."

Then Kevin continued walking and got some food to eat for breakfast. The appointment would be in 45 minutes.

-----------------------

Lucy took out a third pregnancy test. She had taken 2 already that week and they all came out positive. She took one last one and once again it came out as positive.

Kevin had just walked into the room when Lucy stepped out, "Are you ready to go?" Kevin asked his worried wife.

"Yeah," The both headed out to the car and sat down.

Kevin looked at Lucy. She seemed a little upset. He decided to ask her, "What's wrong?"

Lucy looked up and shook her head, "Nothing's wrong." Then she looked down again and Kevin started driving to the doctor.

When they were about half way there Lucy looked up and broke the silence, but still talked quietly, "Kevin? I took 3 tests" She paused and looked to see if Kevin seemed upset, "and...they were all positive." She quickly looked down again.

"Lucy, they could be wrong, and if they aren't it's ok." Lucy looked up and was relieved that Kevin was ok with this, but she wasn't. She still had to a few years of school and Kevin and her couldn't raise a family in the garage apartment. It was too small and not only that, but the two had only been married for a month.

-----------------------

A few minutes later Lucy was in the doctor's office. She had asked Kevin In the lobby, which made him a little worried. _Kevin she still loves you, she's just upset. _He kept telling himself the same thing over and over again until Lucy went out to see Kevin. She kissed him and then sat down.

"So, how did everything go?"

"Good, I guess. The doctor's coming out in a few minutes." Lucy sighed. Kevin could clearly tell that she was upset, but before he could ask her, the doctor came out with the results.

"Lucy Kinkirk, you're pregnant." Lucy looked up looking even more upset than she already was.

"Thank you, Dr. Daniels."

The doctor left the room and Lucy started to sob as she hugged Kevin.

"Lucy, you should be happy."

"How can I be happy?" She exclaimed, "I'm pregnant and still have a few years of college, we can't raise a family in the garage apartment, and what if it's not your baby?!"

Kevin thought. Lucy was right. They couldn't raise a family and she had to finish college. They couldn't raise a child very easily, and Lucy had been raped 4 weeks ago, it could easily have been Jake's unless she was pregnant before then.

They walked to the car and drove home in silence. Both of them were thinking about the baby.

-**Lucy's Thoughts**-

I need to finish college. I promised Kevin I wouldn't quit after I started. How are we going to find a house? And what if it's Jake's baby? I don't' want to keep the baby of a man who raped me! I just hope it isn't his and it's Kevin's.

-**Kevin's Thoughts**-

I remember clearly, that I told Lucy never to quit college after she started, but she's pregnant. She can't raise a child and be a full or half-time student. I'm sure Lucy and I am thinking the same thing: I hope it's not Jake's baby.

-----------------------

At the Camden's house everyone was sitting around in the living room when Lucy and Kevin walked in. They quickly stood up and followed the two with their eyes. Lucy sat down and everyone noticed she was upset.

"Why are all of you in the room?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Your dad told us all that you and Kevin were going to the doctor and we wanted to know what he said."

"Great." Lucy mumbled.

Kevin sat down next to Lucy and hugged her, "It's going to be ok. We'll figure out something."

Lucy hugged Kevin back, noticing everyone staring at them, "So?"

Lucy looked up and sighed, "I...I'm pregnant."

They all hugged Kevin and Lucy while congratulating them, "Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"I know you probably don't want me asking but..." She paused, "Who's baby is it?"

Lucy dropped herself on the couch as soon as Ruthie asked the question and bursts into tears, "We don't know. I think we're going to have to wait till the baby is born, unless there's a way to find out." Kevin replied for Lucy.

Everyone in the room was speechless. They all remembered what Jake had done, but then again it was something unforgettable.

-----------------------

After a few minutes Lucy and Kevin went back to the apartment. Lucy started studying, but she kept thinking about the baby. Kevin was taking a nap, but even in his sleep he thought about the baby.

The both knew that Lucy might have to quit school and start over when the baby was older, that they had to start looking for houses, and that life would never be the same for either of them whether the baby was Kevin's or not.

Lucy walked to the bed and decided she would take a nap too. If only she could figure it out, who's baby was the baby?

**A/N-** I hoped you liked this chapter. I hope I made it sound interesting. I'd like to thank seventhHeaven4ever for the idea of Lucy getting pregnant, I never exactly thought of that and I did think about Jeremy raping Lucy, but not Jake breaking out of jail and raping her again. So thanks again for your help! I have an hour and 10 minutes to write the next chapter and before Full House/7th Heaven come on.


	14. A Baby's Father, An Enemy's Surprise

_**Love Powers All **_

**A/N- **Chapter 14! This is 5 chapters longer than my unfinished fanfiction that I deleted! I'm so proud! Thanks for reviewing again! I'm going to try and make this as long as possible.

**Disclaimer- **From this point I own everything except for 7th Heaven characters and 7th Heaven and the fact that Lucy is pregnant.

**Summary- **Lucy and Kevin find out the gender and who the father is for the baby. Melanie and Jake Anderson go to Glen Oak.

**BTW- **I'm not going to put details on how the doctor figures out the father/gender because I don't know how and I don't think you can figure out that from a doctor.

**Chapter 14-A Baby's Father, An Enemy's Surprise**

Hanging up the phone, Lucy looked at her sleeping husband. She wrote a note and then kissed him on the cheek. Then she left the garage apartment and left for her 2 month appointment with Dr. Daniels.

She hopped in the car and drove away. Both Kevin and she didn't know who the baby's father was, but Lucy had just called the doctor asking him if he knew anyway to find out who the father of the baby was. He had said he was going to see what he could do and then she asked if she could make a 2 month appointment for that day. It turned out Dr. Daniels was available at the moment.

A few minutes later, Lucy was walking towards the long building with the same thoughts running through her head for the past month. She didn't know what she would do if it was Jake's baby, and if it was she was thinking of putting it up for adoption. Neither Kevin nor she were ready for kids and they both made it clear.

-----------------------

Kevin was now awake. He noticed that Lucy wasn't next to him and stood up to get something to drink when he saw a note on the coffee table.

_I went to the doctor's office for the 2 month appointment and didn't want to wake you up. I intend to find out who the baby's father is and the gender. _

_Love you, Luce_

He put the note down and got dressed when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'M COMING!" He yelled.

-----------------------

"Hello Mrs. Kinkirk." Dr. Daniels replied.

"Hi."

"So you wanted to find out the baby's gender and who the father was, correct?"

Lucy nodded.

"Alright, then lets get to it."

-----------------------

About 10 minutes later the results are in. Dr. Daniels was sitting next to Lucy, looking through the papers. He looked up and chuckled when he saw his face.

"What's so funny?!" Lucy snapped.

"Nothing, it's just the look on your face. You'll be ok."

"What if it isn't Kevin though? And how do you know who the father is?"

Dr. Daniels looked back at his papers, "Congratulations! You'll be getting a baby girl." He smiled.

"WHO'S THE FATHER?" Lucy was yelling at the top of her lungs.

Dr. Daniels sighed, "I hate to tell you this, but I don't exactly know. From the pictures of the baby, she'll most likely look like you, but I have no idea since the baby isn't fully grown" Dr. Daniels handed her many pictures he had taken and left the room. Lucy glanced at the first picture and left to go home.

-----------------------

Kevin opened the door to the garage apartment and a woman walked in, "Hi, I'm Melanie Anderson." She shook hands with Kevin.

"You must be Jake's mother?" Kevin looked a little puzzled, "I'm Kevin Kinkirk, Lucy's husband."

"Yeah, I told her." Kevin heard a voice and then saw Jake behind his mother, "What do you want this time, Jake? Lucy and I love each other."

"I know, and I'm here to say I'm sorry. Where's Lucy, I want her here too, I need to apologize to you both."

Kevin started leading the two to the table, "She's at her 2 month appointment for the baby. She found out she was pregnant 4 weeks after YOU raped her." Kevin showed him the note and Jake read through it.

"She doesn't know who the father is?"

Kevin shook his head, "No."

"Oh."

Lucy walked into the room and walked over to Kevin. They kissed quickly and then she sat down and noticed Jake and Melanie, "Oh...Hi." She said nervously.

"Luce, Jake's not going to do anything to you." Kevin said as Lucy moved her chair next to Kevin.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened between us."

"You wanted to apologize for RAPNIG me! That's not going to do anything! For all I know I could be pregnant with YOUR baby!" She yelled at him and started crying just when Kevin hugged her.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked in a hushed.

"He said the baby would be a girl, but he only gave me these pictures." She slapped the pictures down on the table, "He said all he knew was that the baby would probably look like me, but the he couldn't tell since she wasn't full grown. And I doubt even then he would know.

"Did you guys do anything after the incident?" Jake said starting to chuckle at the thought.

"Very funny, Anderson," Kevin mumbled.

"Why is that any of your business?!" Lucy snapped again.

"Well, maybe it is Kevin's baby. I mean it most likely is. And if she is my baby, then I'll take full responsibility." Jake said while Lucy and Kevin exchanged glances and nodded in agreement, "What are you going to name her? If she's my baby the last name has to be Anderson and if it's Kevin's then it'll be Kinkirk."

"We'll still have to look for a house, but if it is Jake's baby we'll be ready and not have to worry, right?" Kevin asked Lucy.

"Right, also about the baby's name," Lucy thought for a minute, "How about we name her Samantha Jessica?"

"I like it." Kevin nodded in agreement.

"And while we're on the subject, Jake, what Kevin and I do, is OUR privacy." She said pointing at Kevin and herself.

"But then again, you're right it is most likely true that Samantha's my baby." Lucy glared at Kevin for telling the 2 visitors their own privacy, but she was glad that Samantha was probably Kevin's baby and not Jake's.

"Oh, and this doesn't make us friends, so leave!" She yelled pointing to the door.

**A/N**-I hope you liked this chapter...I think it was only ok. This was my 4th chapter today and a record, but I have to stop because I have to put the curlers in to see if they'll curl my hair without the spray for the first day of school on Wednesday...it worked with the curling iron, but what do you care? Please review and I'll write some more tomorrow!


	15. A Nightmare Come True

_**Love Powers All**_

**A/N- **54 REVIEWS! I'm so happy! Thanks for reviewing everyone! I really appreciate it! School starts tomorrow, so I HAVE to finish the fanfic today!!! Or else I won't be able to update as much :(. I have a feeling I'll finish if I don't take a break at all! There are a few chapters left!

**Note to Reviewers- **

**Babs567-** Whenever I write a chapter I start thinking about the next chapter and that's exactly what I have in mind, except I wasn't going to end the story at "Kevin it's...it's Jake's", but I think I'm going to do something like that at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own 7th Heaven...or the characters –crying-

**Summary**- The doctor calls the Kinkirk's and tells them some news. How will they react? How will everyone else react?

_**Chapter 15- A Nightmare Come True**_

The phone rang and Lucy moaned and put the pillow over her head before running into the bathroom. Kevin walked slowly up to the phone and answered, while following Lucy.

"Kinkirk Residence, Kevin speaking." Kevin yawned.

"Hello. This is Dr. Daniels, I have some news."

"What is it?"

"I found out the baby's father."

"Who is it?!" Kevin yelled into the phone.

Lucy had given the doctor a picture of Kevin and Jake, "It's Jake Anderson."

Kevin stood cold and his face turned pale. He couldn't believe it. Jake got his wife pregnant and this would change everything. He was speechless for a few minutes until Lucy walked into the room, "Th...Thank you."

They hung up and Kevin sat on the bed. Lucy walked over and sat next to him, "What's wrong? You look sick." Kevin looked at his wife and kissed her before pulling her close to him.

"Dr. Daniels called..." He hesitated to say the news, "Samantha is...is"

"Is what?!" Lucy started getting impatient, but she could tell it was bad news.

"...Jake's baby."

Lucy shook her head in disbelief and her eyes were filled with tears, "No...no..." She burst into tears, while Kevin called Jake.

------------------------

The phone rang 3 times and Jake rushed to get it, "Hello?"

"It's Kevin." Jake could hear the disappointment in Kevin's voice and soon after he heard Lucy crying yet again.

"What's wrong?"

"It's about Samantha...she's your baby."

"No...it can't be...Hand the phone to Lucy."

Kevin passed the phone to Lucy who was still sobbing, "Samantha is your baby! You promised to take care of her with full responsibility!!"

"Well you know what? First you didn't come to New York with me and then you chose Kevin over me! Why should I take full responsibility?"

"You were the one that raped me 2 TIMES! That's why!" Lucy yelled with a river of tears running down her face, "You can't back out now!"

"I can and I will!" Jake hung up the phone not realizing what he had just done.

------------------------

Lucy started crying even harder and Kevin held her in his arms, "What's wrong now?"

"He...He just backed out for not choosing you over him and not going to New York with him."

Kevin looked down at his wife and was speechless for a second time. Now Lucy would really have to quit school for now unless she chose to have an abortion, but he knew she wouldn't want that, "Luce, maybe Dr. Daniels is wrong."

"I really hope so. Let's go tell my parents."

"Alright," They walked to the house. Lucy was red and blotches of tears surrounded her eyes.

When they walked into the kitchen Eric and Annie looked from Lucy to Kevin and back to Lucy.

Lucy sat down and Kevin took a seat next to her and they sat silently for a minute, "You know how we were going to give the baby the last name of the father?" Lucy broke into a fresh new set of tears, "Well...she's...she's..."

"She's Samantha Jessica...A...Anderson. And...and...he won't t-take full responsi...responsibility" Lucy sniffed.

Everyone looked at the now 2 month old married couple. They could it had been one of the hardest 2 months of their lives. Annie and Eric exchanged looks. Ruthie and Simon had walked in on the conversation when Lucy said the baby's name and Kevin and Lucy looked horrible.

"I'm going to have to quit school for a few years. We'll need a house. What if we don't have enough money? We need a nursery..." Before she could finish Kevin cut her off.

"Don't worry about it now, ok?"

Lucy nodded and went back to the garage apartment and got dressed while Kevin stayed in the house. No one knew what to say. They all knew Kevin and Lucy weren't ready for a child, but they had no choice. The father ran away and left her to Lucy and Kevin to make their lives more difficult. That's when an idea struck in Eric's mind.

"Maybe there's a reason this is happening." Kevin looked up and waited for Eric to finish, "Maybe God is testing your love for each other." Kevin thought for a moment remembering what had happened for the past few months. It seemed about right. He nodded and left the house back to where Lucy had gone.

_We're going to need to make decisions soon. _

------------------------

Back at the garage apartment, Lucy had just finished getting dressed when Kevin walked in. They looked at each other and sat down at the table.

"I was just talking to your dad." Lucy didn't do anything, but just looked at him.

"Maybe God is testing our relationship to see how strong we are and so far a lot of bad things happened, but we got through it together."

"He's right." Right when she said that the phone rang and Lucy answered it.

"Kinkirk Residence, Lucy speaking."

"Hello Mrs. Kinkirk. This is Dr. Daniels."

"Hi. Is something wrong?"

Lucy mouthed the words Dr. Daniels that way Kevin would know who it was. After she hung up she looked at Kevin again.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No. There's nothing wrong."

A few minutes later the phone rang again and Kevin picked it up. It was Jake, but Kevin just hung up on him. Right now both he and Lucy were furious at him for breaking such a promise and responsibility. Neither Lucy nor he wanted to talk to him.

------------------------

Jake slammed the phone on the table. What was he thinking when he said no? Now both Lucy and Kevin refused to talk to him. He was the father of Samantha and he wouldn't take full responsibility. He didn't know what had gotten over him when they called, but surprisingly he wanted the baby to be Kevin's. He didn't intend on getting Lucy pregnant.

_Why did I make all my stupid decisions on Lucy? If I hadn't done it the first time it probably would never have happened a second and we could still be together1 I hate to think it, but Kevin won and there's nothing I can do, but I just wish there was. _

Jake picked up the phone and called the Camden's. After the 3rd ring someone picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Jake can I speak to Eric or Annie?"

"Yeah," The person on the other line replied, "Hold on."

"Hello?"

"Hi Mts. Camden, this is Jake Anderson. I'd like to ask you a favor."

"It's you! You're the one that broke your promise." Annie was about to hang up the phone, but Jake started talking again.

"Wait! Can you please call me when it's time?! I want to be there. I'm the father and I didn't realize I said what I said. I was just hoping Samantha would be Lucy's and Kevin's because I didn't mean to get her pregnant. I'm sorry. Bye." He hung up.

------------------------

Back at the garage apartment Lucy and Kevin were still at the table sitting silently, "Kevin?"

Kevin looked up at Lucy, "Yes?"

"What would you do if it turned out I'm NOT pregnant?"

**A/N**- When I was typing Anderson at the end of the baby's name I was about to cry XD. Whenever I think of the name Samantha Jessica Anderson it makes me sad that it's not Samantha Jessica Kinkirk. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm going to try finishing the FF today!


	16. The Decisions

_**Love Powers All **_

**A/N- **There's going to be around 17-18 chapters plus an epilogue, but I have no idea because whenever I say something about how long it is, it's always longer. This is going to be my first finished fanfic XD.

**Disclaimer- **I only own the fanfic and the made-up characters.

**Summary-** Lucy quits school and Kevin and her make plans and decisions for the baby.

_**Chapter 16- The Decisions **_

"What do you mean, if you're actually not pregnant?"

"I was just asking what you would do. I am pregnant though."

"I'd be happy you're not pregnant with Jake's baby and that you would be able to continue school, but if she was my baby I'd be upset." Lucy smiled and kissed him.

------------------------

"Luce!" Ruthie ran into the garage apartment and pulled Lucy outside, so Kevin wouldn't be there.

"What?"

"You know how Sarah and Matt decided to wait till after the wedding to tell everyone about eloping."

"Yeah,"

"Well, they changed their mind! They're telling everyone NOW!"

"Are you serious?" Lucy and Ruthie started running to the living room, "KEVIN! COME TO THE LIVING ROOM!"

They all ran to the living room just in time. Lucy and Ruthie sat next to Sarah and Matt who were now standing. They were almost ready to announce the news to the Camden's since they already told Rabbi Glass.

"Sarah and I just wanted to tell you that..." Matt started and let Sarah finish.

"We're already married!"

Everyone looked at them like they were crazy, "Wait...you..." Eric look stunned.

Lucy started walking out the door followed by Kevin. They knew this wouldn't go to well.

------------------------

After Matt and Sarah announced their news, Kevin and Lucy went back to the garage apartment, since they expected a lot of yelling. Lucy was about to study when Kevin started to talk.

"I think we should sit down and make some decisions." Lucy looked up at him.

"Now?"

"Yes now." Lucy closed her books and Kevin went to sit next to her.

"So, are you going to quit school?"

"I'm going to have to if I want to raise Samantha. I'll start school again when she's in school."

"I guess that's all we can do."

"Yeah," Lucy paused, "Do you want to go house shopping. If we do, let's look for something around here."

"Fine with me."

They both went out to the car and drove around the neighborhood. They found a three houses that they liked and set up appointments to each one to look around inside. The first house they wanted to see was a white medium size house. The second looked like the Camden's house. The last house they saw was a light blue medium house also. The porch in the front was white with a few vines surrounding it.

------------------------

"Mom? Do you know where Lucy and Kevin are?" Ruthie asked.

"They went house hunting, why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to ask them something, but never mind."

------------------------

A few minutes after Kevin and Lucy got home and the phone rang. They let the phone ring and decided to see who the caller was.

"Hey Lucy. Hey Kevin. It's Jake. I told Mrs. Camden to tell me when it's time. I'm coming to Glen Oak then and I'm going to be there. I'm the father and it would be wrong for me not to be there. I don't know what came over me the other day. I was just hoping Samantha would be Kevin's baby not mine and I didn't know what to say. Well I have a feeling you're just not picking up since you're probably still mad. I'll take full responsibility though."

"Well, should we still look for a house?"

"Yes. Even if he is taking full responsibility." Kevin started, "At least we would have our own house and we wouldn't have to worry about it when you get pregnant again." He smirked.

"Is there a point on making the nursery?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe if Jake lied we can keep the baby in our room until the nursery is done."

Lucy nodded and started looking in a catalogue for baby clothing. Things were finally turning out well. Maybe their relationship was really being tested and it seemed to be getting better everyday.

------------------------

It was 1:30 and Lucy and Kevin were now in the first house they had seen. They had walked through the halls and so far it looked very nice. There were 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, an attic, a basement, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, and a pool.

After they got out of the house they headed to their next appointment.

"What did you think of the first house?" Lucy asked.

"I like it, but I think we should look at the other 2 and choose from there."

"Me too."

The next house was an exact replica of the Camden's house. It was white and big and had 6 bedrooms, a living room, a few bathrooms, a kitchen, and everything else that the Camden house had.

"I think this house is too big, but at least we'd know are way around." Lucy and Kevin laughed.

"I think so too, so far I like the first one the best though." Lucy nodded.

"The first one is also the closest to the family." Lucy added.

They were finally at the last house by twelve o'clock. This house was rather small. It had a small kitchen, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, and a basement.

Lucy and Kevin then went to the Promenade and discussed the houses, but soon after they decided the house the discussion slowly drifted off to talking about Jake.

"What if he's lying? What if this is another way to take advantage of me? What if..."

"Lucy, don't worry. I'm not going to let him do anything to you, and if he does, he's going to jail right away." Lucy smiled and kissed her husband.

------------------------

Ruthie was sitting on Lucy and Kevin's bed when they walked in. Kevin just looked at Ruthie curiously, while Ruthie whispered something in Lucy's ear, "Alright...but why?"

"Because we both knew before anyone else and they found out." Lucy nodded and felt Kevin put his arms around her waist.

"Know what first?" He whispered in Lucy's ear.

"Matt and Sarah's little secret."

------------------------

_I'm going to have to go to Glen Oak, but I won't tell anyone. Not till Lucy's 9 months pregnant. _

Jake packed up his belongings and left for the airport.

**A/N-** Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. I didn't know how to type my idea. Next is Chapter 17!!! By the way, Chapter 17 is going to take place a few months later so Lucy and Kevin already moved into the house and it'll be the last chapter. I'm going to write an epilogue that takes place a few months after Chapter 17 and then maybe that'll help for the sequel!


	17. Samantha Jessica Anderson?

_**Love Powers All **_

**A/N-** This is the last chapter. Next is the epilogue and then I'm typing my Inuyasha FF. Then it's a fanfic with 3 of my friends me and our favorite hotties (so George Stults is going to be in it...I almost started crying because I'm so happy when I typed that XD), and then it'll be the sequel to Love Powers All. So it's going to be: Love Powers All II:??? (I don't know what the full title's name is, but I think of something.

**Disclaimer- **sarcastically It's not like anyone knows yet

**Summary- **Seven mouths after Samantha was named, after Lucy and Kevin bought a house, and after everyone found out, Samantha Jessica Anderson is born, but something happens.

**BTW- **I made up the dates in here!

**Chapter 17- Samantha Jessica Anderson? **

It was 2:14AM on September 16, 2004, and Lucy had just woken up to a shock of pain. She shook Kevin a little bit to try and wake him up. All he did was let out a moan.

"Lucy, let me sleep." He said still sleeping.

"KEVIN IT'S TIME!" Lucy yelled in his ear. At the sound of that he quickly got up, got dressed and picked up Lucy and helped her in the car. Before going to the hospital they stopped at the Camden's. Kevin jumped out of the car and rang the doorbell.

"Eric, I'm sorry for waking you up."

"No, it's ok. What is it?" He yawned.

"It's time and I'm taking Lucy to the hospital. Kevin ran out back to the car and opened the door.

As they drove away Eric closed the door and got everyone up, "LUCY'S HAVING THE BABY!" He yelled still at the doorway.

Everyone slowly walked down the stairs, surprisingly fully dressed. Eric was the only one who had to change and when he got back they all went to the hospital to accompany Kevin. They were all excited to see the baby and have a niece or granddaughter. Annie walked to a payphone and called Jake telling him Lucy was in the hospital.

------------------------

Jake woke up at the sound of his cell phone. _Who would be calling at 2:30 in the morning? _He thought. Then he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"It's Annie. You need to be at the hospital NOW!" Annie hung up and Jake listened to the _beep beep beep. _He was wondering why she called him to tell him that.

"LUCY! How could I be so stupid?" Jake ran to his car and put his keys into the ignition. Then he drove off to the hospital as fast as he could.

------------------------

Everyone was sitting by Lucy's room waiting for the baby to be born when Jake came running in, "Is she ok?"

Everyone, but Kevin stared at him and nodded. Jake sat down next to Kevin, "Hey." He said breathlessly.

"This month Lucy would be on her 2nd year of college, but you raped her and then got her pregnant. She has to quit now.

"I said I was sorry."

"You can't be sorry for something like that." Kevin still didn't look at Jake, he just looked at the door that Lucy was behind, "What you did was wrong and Lucy and I have been thinking lately." Kevin finally looked at Jake, "You raped Lucy two times. Samantha doesn't need to be around a rapist who could very well hurt her." He paused for a minute, "Lucy and I are going to try to get full custody. When she's with us we know she'll always be safe."

Jake stared at the wall. Jake always thought that Kevin wasn't very protective for his family for a police man, but after what he just heard, he was protective. He seemed like a great police man and for some reason he was suddenly happy that Lucy was married to Kevin Kinkirk.

------------------------

It was a few hours later when the doctor came out, "Lucy Kinkirk."

Kevin stood up, "How are her and the baby?"

"They're both fine. Are you Kevin Kinkirk?"

"Yes."

"She'd like to see you."

Kevin walked into Lucy's room. Lucy's face was almost red, but she was smiling down at a bundle in her arms. It was Samantha. Lucy looked up and saw Kevin and gave him a wider grinned. She waved for Kevin to come closer.

"Kevin," She started with a soft voice, "I don't think this is Jake's baby. I think Dr. Daniels was wrong."

"What makes you think that?"

"Like Dr. Daniels said, she looked a lot like me, but she has your eyes. She doesn't look anything like Jake." Kevin was smiling and hugged Lucy, "And I'm glad I quit school for our baby and not mine and Jake's."

"I'll go tell everyone."

Kevin ran out of Lucy's room with the biggest grin on his face. Everyone could tell he was happy, "Lucy and Samantha Jessica Kinkirk are ready for visitors.

"What do you mean Kinkirk?"

"It turns out Samantha is my baby. Lucy noticed that she didn't have any of your features and she has my eyes."

Everyone congratulated Kevin with a hug and went into Lucy's room, except for Jake. Kevin watched Jake, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jake walked through the crowd and congratulated Lucy, but then left before Lucy had a chance to reply.

The Camden's left and let Lucy, Kevin, and Samantha have time for each other. Lucy would be coming home the next day and Kevin wanted to say bye to Lucy before he went back to their house to start on the nursery.

"Lucy, thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me the best gift,"

"You're welcome," She laughed, "But you gave me the best gift too."

They kissed and then Kevin headed out the door back to their home. Life would never be the same now that Samantha was in their lives, but if it wasn't for their strength of their love, they would never have her and they were the happiest people knowing that they were starting a family.

-**Kevin & Lucy's Thoughts**-

For the last few months we've been running into obstacles, but got past each one together.

_**Love powers all **_

**A/N- **I hope you all like this last chapter. I know I did. Thank you to all the reviewers and I'll try to type my other 2 fanfics as fast as possible, so I can start typing the sequel. I'd like to say I'm really proud of myself, because this is the first fanfic I've typed, finished, and loved and if it wasn't for all the reviewers who reviewed I wouldn't think my story was good. Thanks again and I hope I'll get to the sequel soon!

**What did you think? **

**What would you like to see in the sequel? **

**1-10 what would you rate it? Why? **

**Just so it helps me know what I should do to improve my sequel and other fanfics! Thanks! **

And there will be an epilogue.


	18. Epilogue

_**Love Powers All **_

**Epilogue **

Kevin had just picked Lucy and Samantha up from the hospital and everyone was in the Camden's living room. Eric and Annie were happy to have their first granddaughter. Sam, David, Ruthie, Simon, Matt, Sarah, and Mary, who came to visit, were all taking turns holding their new niece.

Kevin and Lucy were smiling down at their daughter and were both happier than ever that Dr. Daniels was wrong about the father. They were now married for 9 months and so far nothing horrible happened since Samantha was born.

After everyone had their turn holding Samantha, Lucy took Samantha back, "Hi Sammy," Lucy looked at he daughter, "Some looks sleepy." Lucy said as she cradled her into her arms and took her to the car.

"I still have to put the rest of the wallpaper in the nursery and put the furniture in, so we're going to go home."

The Camden's said bye to the new family and they left the house.

------------------------

"You're going to make a great mother, Luce." Kevin said when they got home.

"And you're going to be a great father." Lucy put Samantha down in her crib while she slept and then kissed Kevin.

They decided to go downstairs to watch a movie, when Samantha woke up screaming.

Lucy and Kevin ran upstairs, but when they got there it was too late. The window was wide open and the curtains were flying from the current of the wind. Samantha was missing.

Lucy started to cry. Lucy and Kevin were going through obstacles again. She picked up the phone and called her mother, "Mom?"

"It's Lucy."

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

"It's Samantha. Someone...Someone...ki...kid...kidna...napped...kidnapped her." Lucy was crying more than she ever had. Kevin hugged her and didn't let go. They had lost one of the most precious things in their lives.


	19. Explanation

_**Love Powers All **_

**Explanation: **

**I'm getting fed up of waiting till the sequel to explain why I made the epilogue the way I did. So I'll tell you all now: **

**I KNOW an epilogue is supposed to end the story and tell the reader how everything worked out, BUT I didn't want to make a regular epilogue. I wanted to leave a cliffhanger, because the sequel is going to start from the end of the epilogue on Love Powers All: Love Choice? The epilogue is also a way to give all of you an idea on what WILL happen! **

**I hope you all understand why I made it the way I did now and if you don't please email me. **


End file.
